


Трое в доме, считая всех психов

by Chirsine



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Dark, Drama, F/M, Minor Violence, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chirsine/pseuds/Chirsine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Два психа и одна милая девочка в пределах четырех стен своего дома и  в границах отдельно взятого городка</p>
            </blockquote>





	Трое в доме, считая всех психов

Спленд выбивает им отличное уютное гнездышко на самой окраине города: двухэтажная развалюха-тюрьма, которую еще обживать и обживать, с текущей крышей, гнилыми трухлявыми досками и дырами в стенах.  
Флиппи счастлив до одури. Носится, подклеивает, подбивает, затыкает и снова клеит, а потом пилит, прикручивает и радуется жизни.  
Спленд только ухмыляется, помогая переть на второй этаж распиленные доски. В такие моменты он даже немного — совсем чуть-чуть — чувствует себя частью команды. Даже частью — глупее и лучше, этот приятный теплый ком в груди — самой настоящей семьи.  
А их Флаки обшивает все вокруг кружевными салфеточками и на каждый свободный гвоздь навешивает пустые рамки для фотографий. Их рыженькая смазливая пугливенькая Флаки, сверкающая голыми коленками из-под растянутого свитера, под которым прячется коротенькая юбчонка.  
Рамки для фотографий. На голые стены.  
— На будущее, — поясняет она, солнечно улыбаясь утирающему пот со лба Флиппи.  
И подмигивает свесившемуся с подоконника, чтобы ободрать дикую яблоньку во дворе, Спленду.  
Их Флаки — с ее острыми коленками, безразмерным свитером, белыми заколками и нечесаной гривой спутанных рыжих волос. Салфеточки. Рамочки. Старый облезлый плед, который ей спихнула с барского плеча Петуния.  
Испуганные визги, крики, катастрофическая неуклюжесть, пригорающая яичница и выливающийся из турки на плиту кофе по утрам.  
Жесточайшая аллергия на молочное и все виды орехов — дело каждый раз доходит до анафилактического шока и реанимации.  
Ох уж эта Флаки.  
Тоненькая гусиная шейка, худые плечи и выпирающие косточки ключиц.  
Слезные причитания над Флиппи, занозившим палец об неотшлифованный край доски, и отряхивание изгвазданной в пыли и земле куртки Сплендида.  
Флаки как маленький боязливый зверек: и на улицу выкинуть жалко, и оставить страшно — вдруг попадется под горячую руку, да придавит кто ненароком.  
Создание, пугливое настолько, что даже в Спленде периодически просыпается его глубоко заткнутая и всеми досками заколоченная звериная натура. Хочется чужой крови, сладковато-терпких волн панического страха, подгибающихся коленок и безропотности.  
Иногда Флаки просто доводит — своей аурой жертвенности, рабской покорностью и широко распахнутыми в слезах глазами.  
То ли действительно дура, то ли умело провоцирует, зная, на что надо давить в доме с психом-шизофреником и мутантом с комплексом спасителя мира.  
А Спленд и близко не железный.  
И зажимает Флаки посреди коридора и, в поисках малейшей искры удовлетворения среди собственных ощущений, методично облапливает все, что у нее есть под безобразно длинным свитером. Флаки дрожит, отворачивается, жмется к стене, вся в слезах и соплях, и тихонько подвывает от ужаса.  
И будь Спленд трижды проклят за все те гадкие мыслишки, что приходят ему в голову, если она так не нарочно поступает.  
Его хватает ненадолго — со спины набрасывается совесть, и скручивает руки самоконтроль. И Спленд виновато и коротко целует-клюет Флаки в висок на прощание, оставляя сползать по стене на пыльный и грязный пол. А сам в расстроенных чувствах убирается в город — исполнять супергеройский долг перед нацией, целый день снимая котят с деревьев.  
Десять человек спасает в обед. Потом сотню гробит ненароком возвращаясь домой к ужину.  
Лумпи им гордится. И втихаря строчит доклады покровителям в центральный округ. А Спленда дома ждут свечи и корявая романтика — выбило пробки, Флиппи полез разбираться и закоротил так, что стены можно долбить по новой.  
Все равно проводку менять.  
Спленда ждут его семья и ужин. Мясо, картошка, костлявая задница Флаки под свитером и млеющий от их простой и незамысловатой жизни на троих Флиппи.  
Спленд уверен, что даже это в разы лучше звенящей тишины, гор разбитой посуды на кухне, освежеванных соседей и молочно-белых мягких стен больничной палаты. Про лаборатории, доверху набитые специалистами по биоинжинерии, жаждущими поиграть с ним в доктора вплоть до особо тяжких, Сплендид не вспоминает вообще.  
В конце концов, заканчивается все всегда одним и тем же. И национальную гвардию можно даже не выдирать с коек после законной команды «отбой» — бесполезно, не успеют.  
А если к делу подключится еще и Флип — от случайного щелчка шпингалета, от не к месту взвывшей сигнализации или даже от взорвавшейся во дворе детской хлопушки (Петунья своих маленьких уродцев воспитывать даже не думает) — бравые солдафоны даже из кроватей вылезти не успеют.  
Коллега с богатым вьетнамским прошлым и еще более богатым опытом по части шизофренического раздвоения личности уложит всех баиньки раньше времени. Одним только армейским ножом и на голом энтузиазме.  
Сплендид даже не представляет, сколько он вообще успеет угробить народу, прежде чем наконец-то сгинет на том свете.  
Да даже если и сгинет, все равно потом вернется и потащит за собой Флаки — за волосы, елозя личиком по песку и полу. Поволочет смотреть экспозицию в стиле «кишки на люстре — это только начало».  
Она, конечно, будет рыдать и отбиваться, канючить и умолять, и может быть Флип разложит Флаки где-нибудь по-дороге на первой попавшейся поверхности и не сорвет свой окончательный куш за этот день. Если только не придет в себя после того, как прополощет свое главное, миролюбивое «я» в чужой крови.  
И вот этого Спленд не может понять до сих пор: как Флип ее до сих пор не прибил в конец? Как она, черт возьми, еще не оказалась приколочена гвоздями над камином вместо охотничьего трофея?  
В состоянии повышенной адекватности, когда рефлексами и траекторией полета армейского ножа отставного военного управляет здравый разум — Флиппи — он Флаки разве что на руках не таскает. А может и таскает — прецеденты уже были. Прощает ей всякие глупости. Боготворит и пылинки сдувает.  
И даже пьет, не плюясь во все стороны, ее отвратительный кофе.  
И трахает, о, боже, как он ее трахает! Под Сплендом она так никогда не кричала от удовольствия.  
Когда приходит Флип — ей богу, Спленд все-таки когда-нибудь плюнет на все свои моральные принципы и закатает в асфальт этих маленьких ублюдков Петунии — его от Флаки оттаскивать надо силой.  
И с боем.  
И с риском для жизни.  
И с целой массой неприятных ощущений от последующей регенерации мастерски вспоротой брюшины, выдавленных глазных яблок и пары десятков отменных ножевых по всему телу. И, о да, все это время необходимо пресекать чужие попытки добраться до своего горла.  
Но Спленду не впервой. Супергероям положено и не такое сносить.  
Только жалобное нытье Флаки, когда он мужественно собирает себя по кусочкам, совершенно сбивает с настроя. И приходится решать все быстро и с риском для здоровья — уже для Флипа. То есть Флиппи.  
Тело-то одно.  
И шизофреническое раздвоение личности — тоже.  
Пока они охаживают друг друга всем, что под руку попадется, обо все острое и выпирающее, Флаки забивается в дальний угол и завывает от ужаса.  
Монотонно, раздражающе, на одной ноте, как долбанная сигнализация.  
Разбираться действительно приходится быстро — чтобы только она заткнулась побыстрее и перестала вопить. И тут же понеслась за подаренным на новоселье Петунией веником и пластиковым совочком — прибирать за развалившими полдома Сплендом и Флипом.  
А они в это время валяются на диване: кто — баюкая вывихнутую руку, а кто — сращивая проткнутое легкое. И безмолвно наблюдают за гипнотизирующим мельканием острых худеньких коленок по разваленной в край гостиной.  
Спленд уже готов энциклопедию составлять из всего того, что он в их чертовом доме никак не может понять. Причем, собственная мутация в далекой-далекой и давно подорванной ко всем чертям лаборатории в ходе какого-то замудренного эксперимента явно будет стоять на последнем месте списка вопросов к вселенскому разуму.

* * *

Спленд ненавидит выходные. Соседи таскаются друг к другу в гости, их маленькие противные крикуны носятся по газонам, и какая-нибудь особенно мелкая дрянь обязательно сбежит от родителей и полезет, черт ее дери, в ветхий и старый домик на окраине.  
Чаще всего это тупоголовые отпрыски Петунии с петардами в карманах — клептоманы-близнецы, по которым плачет горькими слезами одиночка в тюрьме соседнего штата, но Лумпи регулярно отмазывает их своей властью папочки-мэра и начальника полиции в одном лице.  
Спленд считает, что день прошел удачно, если он вовремя — пока ублюдочные детишки не убрались подальше вместе с их мамашей — успел перехватить Флипа и связать его покрепче. За это ему потом, конечно, воздастся с троицей, и Флаки до ночи кровавые подтеки будет оттирать с ковра. Но зато удастся избежать еще одного бессмысленного чтения нотаций от Лумпи. И военную базу неподалеку по тревоге никто поднимать не станет.  
И без них паршиво.  
На самом деле все хорошо настолько, насколько вообще может быть хорошо для Спленда. Его запесочили в какое-то захолустье, как можно дальше от центра, сующей всюду свой нос прессы и длинных отчетов со списками погибших — во спасение — от его героических рук.  
Скинули в нагрузку ветерана Вьетнамской войны с раздвоением личности и поставили сверху приглядывать придурка с родственниками в высших эшелонах власти, чтобы вовремя успевать замять и затереть ту кровищу, которую они на пару с Флипом разводят каждый божий день. Заодно сбоку навинтили еще одну военную базу, которые плодятся вокруг, как грибы после дождя, и так же быстро пустеют после внеплановых нашествий Флипа.  
Ах, да — и сунули на руки Флаки. Впрочем, она сама их нашла. Каким-то уму непостижимым образом. И пытается за обоими приглядывать — тоже какими-то очень странными методами.  
В результате Спленд делает именно то, чего от него ждет в своих розовых мечтах начальство Лумпи: сидит дома с газетой в руках, чашкой чая на столе и поставленным на паузу повтором воскресного бейсбольного матча по телевизору.  
Меньше супергероя-Сплендида — меньше трупов. Меньше трупов — меньше бумажек исписывать, уводя статистику несчастных случаев в абсурд.  
Больше Спленда дома — меньше неуправляемого Флипа и больше уютно-образцового Флиппи, по утрам с блаженной мордой выслушивающего мурлыканье Флаки о занавесках в голубой цветочек им на кухню.  
И вот хотя бы один из них задумался о том, что этими же занавесочками можно связать и задушить. Ту же Флаки, например.  
Спленд — задумывается, и поэтому едет выбирать самую непрочную ткань. Флаки все равно зашить не сможет, так можно будет с чистой совестью выкинуть после первой же дырки.  
Сплендид терпеть не может выходные. Флаки отправляется на вечерние посиделки к Петунии, в компанию безмозглых клуш, разожравшихся за счет своих богатеньких муженьков, со всеми их капиталами сосланных долой с глаз нынешней власти.  
На их фоне она в глазах Спленда — идеальная женщина.  
Невозможно хрупкая и прекрасная, выживающая в доме с двумя психами — у Флиппи официально поставленный в медицинскую карту диагноз есть. И после этого даже умудряющаяся быть своей в змеином гнезде мило улыбающихся мегер возрастом за сорок и с целым выводком маленьких поганцев.  
Спленд только удивляется, как Флаки сама раздвоение личности не заработала со всем этим. Либо с психикой у нее уже настолько плохо, что подобная мелочь никак не отражается на общей картине, либо же Флаки слишком умна для их уютненькой глухомани у черта на куличиках.  
Сплендид до сих пор не может определиться с тем, что он думает по этому поводу.  
Флиппи-то ее точно дурой не считает: его отношение варьируется от «милая моя девочка» до «дорогая и любимая». То есть однообразно донельзя.  
Флип придерживается двух основных линий поведения: Флаки — засланная к нему шпионка, и Флаки — жертва плена. В первом случае всеобщая мясорубка наступает практически сразу, во втором — с небольшим оттягом по времени. А пока происходит процесс перетечения из второго в первое, Спленд обычно успевает кого-нибудь спасти. Хотя бы ту же Флаки.  
Сначала спасти, а потом — трахнуть.  
Парадокс, но именно благодаря ей разрушений и жертв в разы меньше, чем могло бы быть. С обеих сторон — как Флипа, так и якобы приставленного надзирать над ним Сплендида.  
Один город по их вине уже вымер. На очереди либо новый, либо Флаки, мужественно жертвующая собой и раздвигающая перед Флипом коленки.  
Он ее все-таки до сих пор не убил. И даже практически не пытал. Во всяком случае, не настолько разнообразно, насколько перепадало Сплендиду, когда Флип входил в раж.  
А Сплендиу не удается так мастерски и быстро гасить порывы Флипа разнести все к чертям. Его бы самого кто вовремя погасил, чтобы не хотелось утопить идиота-Лумпи в бассейне на заднем дворе его чудесного особняка. Или чтобы не грызло желание методично передушить все его семейство начиная с заносчивой сучки-Петунии и заканчивая ублюдками-близнецами.  
Спленд тоже болен, он тоже ненормален и давно уже мутировал в какую-то дрянь неясного назначения.  
Отдайте Спленду его Флиппи, его Флаки и не трогайте, черт подери, хотя бы до следующего Рождества. И он обещает, что в их проклятом городишке резко снизится смертность населения.  
Но нет.  
Он должен отдать честь, гаркнуть «Есть, сэр!» и пулей лететь в другое полушарие обезвреживать очередную ядерную боеголовку. А то вдруг кто подумает, что их прекрасное правительство спит и видит — а оно и спит, и видит, и маниакально посверкивает глазами, как Флип в самом лучшем из своих настроений — как бы развязать третью мировую.  
И, конечно, когда он вернется, дома никого не будет.  
Флаки, чмокнув на прощание главного психа своей жизни, мирно дремлющего на диване в гостиной, уезжает за покупками в супермаркет на другой конец их городишка. А Флиппи — после дроби «чпоков» жевательными шариками из самодельной трубки в стекло уже Флип — идет освежевать своих соседей. А потом — вызволять из плена разведчицу-Флаки, попутно вырезая все, что движется на «вражеской базе».  
Спленд следует за ошметками мяса и крови, как за хлебными крошками, оставленными их мудреным Гансом с военным прошлым и дырой вместо психики.  
Он долго блуждает по безлюдным отделам супермаркета, обещая себе когда-нибудь взять реванш. И вздернуть маленьких ублюдков Лумпи на флагштоке прямо перед его домом. А Петунию отдать Флипу, по большому секрету сообщив перед этим, что она — вражеский генерал, живущий под прикрытием в семье гражданских.  
Вот тогда-то они все повеселятся.  
Снаружи воют десятки сирен, гудят в небе поднятые по тревоге с окрестных штатов военные вертолеты, и невнятно мямлит что-то в громкоговоритель Лумпи. Просит, чтобы Спленд со всем побыстрее разобрался и можно было бы расходиться по домам — как бы на вечерний выпуск новостей не опоздать.  
Сплендид, прижавшись спиной к покосившемуся стеллажу с кухонной утварью и скрестив руки на груди, наблюдает, как Флип методично порет армейским ножом плюшевого медведя с соседней полки. Значит, на ходу выискивает в нем то ли подслушивающее устройство, то ли мудреный датчик, то ли один из взрывных презентов своего бывшего сослуживца.  
Флаки, в изодранном платье и с ног до головы измазанная в засохшей крови, идет рядом с ним, толкая перед собой набитую едой тележку.  
Шагает коряво, переваливаясь с одной ноги на другую, как гусыня. С внутренней стороны бедер поверх старой багровой корочки лениво стекает свежая кровь. На спине, на уже подсыхающем в жесткую корку платье, в общей мешанине разводов четко отпечатались ровные углы полок.  
Спленд знает, как хорошо она умеет угомонять Флипа. Пару раз видел и даже участвовал — когда самому невмоготу было.  
Эти волшебные коленки. Чем шире раздвигаются, тем круче эффект.  
Поравнявшись с Сплендидом, Флаки вынимает из тележки баночку фасоли в томатном соусе и гордо ему демонстрирует:  
— У нас сегодня фасоль с лососем на ужин, — солнечно улыбается она, сдувая со лба налипшую прядку волос.  
Лосося наверняка сожжет прямо на сковородке.  
Спленд облизывается, предвкушая ужин.  
Флип милостиво швыряет в тележку изодранного, но уже точно абсолютно безопасного плюшевого медведя, и Флаки тут же тянется благодарно чмокнуть его в щеку.  
Сплендид пристраивается с другого бока — одной рукой приобнимая Флаки за плечи, а другой помогая ей толкать тележку.  
— Идем на кассу? — Флаки переводит вопрошающий взгляд с него на Флипа.  
Если все-таки она просто безумная дура, то все это снится валяющемуся где-то далеко в одной из подземных лабораторий Сплендиду. Обкололи наркотой перед очередной операцией, вот и видится всякое.  
Семья, дом, его женщина.  
Но Флаки улыбается и подмигивает — хитро, с проблеском звонкой холодной стали во взгляде. Той, которой у безмозглых идиоток отродясь не бывает. Только у хищниц.  
И разведчиц-шпионок, которых Флип так любит трахать на обеденном столе.  
А, может, Спленду сейчас просто показалось, может, ему действительно это снится. И все, что остается — старые добрые пятьдесят на пятьдесят, « верю — не верю».  
Да даже если так, то пусть этот сон никогда не кончается.  
Флип поудобнее перехватывает свой любимый нож, готовясь, если понадобится, с ним одним идти против армейских вертолетов. Флаки безмятежно улыбается и толкает тележку вперед, на кассу.  
А Сплендид просто чертовски горд за свою семью.


End file.
